


You Want It Darker

by XavieraP



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavieraP/pseuds/XavieraP
Summary: Tommy邀请Alfie留下过夜，但事情的走向和他预想的不太一样





	You Want It Darker

一切都很好，很正常。  
接受邀请到一个前不久刚被他背叛过的人家里做客、谈判、修补断裂的合作关系、共进晚餐……都是些正常的、不值得大惊小怪的事情。  
直到Tommy对他说：“你介意照看他一会儿吗？”  
Shelby城堡（低于这个级别的称呼都像是在羞辱这栋房子）的主人把孜孜不倦地试图摸走一支笔帮他签署文件的儿子抱起来，举过办公桌递向Alfie。  
Alfie Solomons盯着他，表情很奇异，像是有一只山羊在他面前跳起了钢管舞。  
“甜心，真抱歉我没有留意，你喝了多少来着？”  
Tommy没有回答，他挑起眉毛，把手里的Charlie又往前送了送。  
Alfie放下交叠的双腿，带着那副古怪的神情接过了小Shelby。Tommy坐回原位，继续翻阅成堆的文件，完全不担心他刚刚为儿子“雇用”的保姆是卡姆登镇的恶棍头子。  
陌生的怀抱让Charlie安分了一会儿，Alfie觉得他随时会因为不安而哭出来，小孩子不都这样吗？但他没有，或许是因为Tommy仍然在他的视线内。  
确认父亲不会离开后Charlie的注意力转到了Alfie身上，他仰起头打量这个蓄着不少胡子的男人，在那双剔透的蓝眼珠里Alfie看不到他最熟悉的恐惧。  
Alfie知道自己向来都不是能讨小孩子喜欢的人，对于幼童来说他高大的身躯和浓密的胡子看起来都和故事里的怪兽无异。就算是他下属的孩子，表现最好的也就是咬着嘴唇僵立不动。  
但Charlie一点也不怕他，就好像那些萦绕不散的金属和血的味道都神奇地变成了牛奶与蜜糖一样。Tommy Shelby的儿子不怕恶徒，这并不出乎意料，不过也不能说是一件好事。  
Charlie在短暂的观察后把手伸向了Alfie头顶上的帽子，动作甚至谈不上小心翼翼，一定要说的话，那笃定的、“我想要就会得到”的神态动作和办公桌对面的那个工作狂一模一样。  
两个混蛋。  
Alfie摘下自己的帽子，一边咕哝着“和你爸爸还有叔叔的剃刀帽子不一样，是吧？”一边把它戴到Charlie头上。那顶帽子相对于Charlie的脑袋来说有点太大了，但一下子被遮住视线的Charlie却咯咯笑起来。他握住帽檐，把它抬起来，又放下，抬起来，摘下，把手伸进帽子里摸索，玩得很开心。  
“要是里面有一窝兔子你可得告诉我，”Alfie宽容地放任他蹂躏自己的帽子，“我讨厌兔子。”  
Charlie的注意力暂时集中在了帽子上，Alfie抽空抬起眼睛看向Tommy，意外对上了那双比Charlie要复杂得多也美丽得多的蓝眼睛。  
Tommy Shelby和他那张该死的漂亮脸蛋。  
然后Alfie注意到他在笑。  
所谓稀奇的事情，哈？Alfie还真有点好奇是刚刚的哪部分事情逗乐了Tommy。  
他没有真的问出口，Tommy也没有给他这个机会，一瞬间的对视后大Shelby若无其事地低下头，在文件内容的最下方写了几句批注，而Alfie忽然感到下巴一紧。  
他低下头，然后在心里骂了句脏话。  
小Charlie对帽子失去了兴趣，而现在吸引他注意力的是Alfie的胡子。Alfie试图让他松开攥着自己胡子的手，但他通常会用的那些方法——扭断手腕，一枪打爆脑袋，抄起手杖抽过去，之类的——在这情况下都不适用。以Tommy拔枪为上限，Alfie尝试了他最凶狠的语气。但Charlie固执地攥着那缕胡子，对他的威逼利诱不为所动，Alfie小心地去拨Charlie的指尖，但那只是让Charlie的手更用力了。  
对，Alfie在心里确认道，这孩子不害怕恶棍绝对是一件糟糕透顶的事情。  
不过这个，一个软乎乎的小鬼能有这样的力气，这倒是出乎意料了。  
“操他妈的。”他忍不住咒骂出声，Tommy立刻不赞同地看了他一眼，  
“Alfie，别说脏话。”  
“Tommy，亲爱的，带着一个弹孔离开你家在我的接受范围内，但被拽掉胡子？不，绝对不行。”  
Alfie发誓他听见了一声轻笑，他盯着终于离开椅子走过来的Tommy，后者一本正经地板着脸，看起来就像任何一个被告知他们的孩子惹了祸的父亲一样严肃。  
“Charlie，”Tommy弯下腰，摸了摸儿子的头，“好孩子，放过Alfie的胡子吧，你该去睡觉了。”  
Charlie看起来有点不情愿，但当Tommy伸出手臂，他的抗拒就立刻就消失了。  
男孩被父亲抱着走向门口，Alfie摸了摸被他攥过的那缕胡子，觉得或许他可以把它们修短一点，省得这种事情再发生一次……等一下，是什么让他觉得这种事情还会有第二次？  
“Alfie。”  
被呼唤的男人等待着下文，过了两秒他才反应过来叫他的不是Tommy。同时他意识到这是他听见Charlie说的第一句话，这孩子比他父亲还安静，所以被他叫了名字或许算得上是一种荣幸了？  
Alfie转过头，一大一小两个Shelby都在看着他，他觉得自己似乎有义务说点什么。  
“很高兴认识你，Charlie，”他露出一个微笑，但不确定隔着胡子那男孩能不能看见，“晚安，做个好梦。”  
Tommy把Charlie交给女佣，关上书房的门，转身回到了办公桌后，“Charlie喜欢你。”他说，语气很平淡，没有要为此大惊小怪的意思。  
Alfie却在他的椅子上扭动了一下，突然不自在得好像椅背上冒出了许多尖刺。  
小孩不喜欢Alfie，Alfie也不喜欢小孩，并不是像他对Sabini那样想往对方脑门里送一发子弹的“不喜欢”，只是单纯的无法想象他自己养育子嗣的样子，也不是很有兴趣去想。  
但是Charlie……他的确曾间接导致那孩子被绑架，嗯，极其罕见的令Alfie Solomons感到心虚的事情之一。  
而且他继承了Tommy的眼睛。  
Tommy那双像是藏着什么吉普赛巫术的蓝眼睛。  
“所以，”Alfie若无其事地开口，决定当没听到刚刚那句话，“关于你的家人，我猜你已经有计划了？”  
Tommy点了点头，“他们会出来的。”  
“噢，挺好，”Alfie也点头，“等他们回来，你就不用一个人忙里忙外了，挺好的。”  
“不，他们不会。”Tommy说，他没有看Alfie，视线垂在桌子上，像被冻结了似的一动不动，“他们不会’回来’的。”  
的确，Alfie在心里说，在被你亲手送进监狱后，还能毫无芥蒂地回到你身边才怪了。  
他不打算插手或置喙Tommy的家事，而生意已经谈完了，如果他现在离开，他还能在午夜前回到伦敦。  
“好了，我想我该走了，可不想凌晨才能躺下睡觉。”Alfie说着站了起来，在他戴上帽子的时候Tommy抬起头，却没有跟着站起来像个合格的主人那样送他离开。  
Alfie没有戴他那副来自魔术师的眼镜，但他还是看见了Tommy脑子里的想法。Tommy不希望他离开。  
为什么呢？Alfie很乐意就此遐想一番，可是如果Tommy不打算说出口，那么他没有理由照做，也没有必要想太多，是吧？  
不过他可以多站那么一会儿，在场面变得尴尬之前，他可以给Tommy一点时间。  
Tommy凝视着他，那眼神让Alfie想起了他们的第一次见面。这会儿和那时候像极了，事情还是很简单，他们渴望相同的事情，但有人得先开口。  
所以快点儿，亲爱的，告诉我你的提议是什么。  
“很晚了……留下过夜吧，Alfie。”  
他说出口了。  
Alfie从来不碰酒，但这会儿却突然想来一杯白朗姆。  
“我讨厌客房。”  
他期待自己能让Tommy的表情产生一点讨人喜欢的变化，但很遗憾，Tommy只是平静地拨动了能召来女仆的铃铛。  
铃铛只响了三下就有人敲了敲门，Alfie怀疑她们一直在附近轮班偷听。  
“Mary，”Tommy对那个女仆说：“带Mr. Solomons去我的房间。”  
Alfie几乎是惊叹地看见这位女士脸上的表情分毫未变，“好的，Mr. Shelby。”  
瞧瞧，人家宅子里的女仆都比Ollie那白痴更处变不惊。  
跟在女仆后面离开书房前，Alfie回头看了一眼，Tommy已经低下头继续工作了，灯光落在他脸上，在苍白的肌肤上制造出虚假的温度。  
等会儿，等夜晚再深一点的时候，Alfie想，他会让那对迷人的颧骨染上真正的暖色。  
———————————————————————————————————————  
在所有他曾做出过的鲁莽、糟糕的决定当中，让Alfie Solomons进入他的卧室绝对位列前茅。  
“Tommy，你有油膏之类的东西吗？”  
“没有。”  
“好吧，”Alfie耸了耸肩，脱去厚重的外套之后他看起来却莫名的更加强壮了，“我猜到了我得多费点功夫。”  
你大可以粗暴点，Tommy想。  
自荒诞得像是戏剧的那天起，Linda和Esme的尖叫就一直在他脑海里回荡，Polly的眼神和兄弟们的表情在他面前挥之不去，而梦中——造访他的向来只有噩梦——来自黑暗深处的凿击声一刻也不曾停止，不把他惊醒决不罢休。  
这一切都是如此的势不可挡，所以他做了他唯一能做的一件事——工作。他几乎把所有事都揽到了自己身上来，现在就差亲自去铲马粪了。他必须绷紧自己的神经，因为如果他不这么做，那么一切都会顷刻崩塌。  
而他不能崩塌。  
所以此刻，温柔是他最不需要的东西。  
他和Alfie做了近三年的生意伙伴，期间包含了两次背叛，然而奇怪的是Alfie从未对他动过手，他们之间最接近于暴力的互动分别是第一次见面时Alfie拿枪指着他和不久前在货仓里的对峙。  
——可是第一次见面时Alfie没有开枪，在货仓里他爆发的时候Alfie也没有还手。  
但他见过Alfie把一个青壮年一下就击倒在地昏迷不醒，所以他很清楚那双强壮的手臂能够做到的事情。  
并且今晚，他非常愿意亲身体会一下。  
Alfie走到他面前，向他伸出手来。Tommy盯着那几枚线条粗犷的戒指，想象它们和自己的脸颊亲密接触的滋味。  
那只手落在了他肩上，然后顺着手臂下滑，最后握住他的手，Alfie掌心的热度几乎点燃了Tommy冰凉的手指。  
“别傻站着，过来，亲爱的。”他轻声说，拉着Tommy的手引他往床走去。  
在解开Tommy的马甲纽扣时，Alfie问他：“你做过这事吗？”  
Tommy摇摇头，又点头，“在战争结束之后就没有过了。”  
温暖的大手把衬衣下摆从裤子里拽出来掀开，顺着侧腰的线条摸到Tommy背上，把他往前推了推，“甜心，我敢打赌你的腰挺让你的裁缝苦恼的。”  
“什么？”  
“噢，你应该比我清楚，上流社会大人物们的腰和屁股差不多宽，不是吗？”那只手落到了另一边侧腰上，Tommy紧贴着环抱住他的Alfie，礼尚往来地去解他的皮带。  
Alfie在看他，从他走进来开始就没移开过视线，Tommy不知道自己脸上有什么东西值得他如此深究，好在，当衬衫也从他身上被剥落之后，Alfie的目光转移了阵地。  
粗糙的指腹划过他左侧胸口纹身上方的弹痕，他听见Alfie不太高兴地咕哝了一句“Billy Kimber”。  
Tommy握住他的手，怀着某种昭然若揭的期待问：“你在嫉妒吗？”  
“嫉妒什么？”Alfie挑起眉毛，“难不成你刚刚说的是谎话？”  
“痕迹，”Tommy说：“如果你想，你也可以在我身上留下你的痕迹。”  
Alfie显然没有领会到这份邀请下隐藏的暴力暗示，他脸上露出柔和的笑容，接着Tommy得到了一个吻。Alfie的嘴唇干燥而温暖，尽管这男人满手血腥——就像他自己一样——这双嘴唇却让Tommy想起了阔别已久的一切温暖美好的东西，散发着阳光味道的草地、毫无负担的大笑、不带恶意的亲近……  
所有一切他不配拥有的东西。  
“相信我，我会的，”Alfie贴着他的嘴唇说：“而且你的女仆看起来是见过大世面的人，所以我想她肯定不会因为你脖子上……怎么？”他停下来，低头看了一眼Tommy塞到他手里的皮带。  
“你可以……用它。”Tommy轻声说。  
Alfie眨了眨眼，这次他没有错过Tommy的潜台词。  
“这才是你要我留下的原因，对吗，Thomas？”Alfie脸上的笑容消失了，他的声音变得无比平静，像是海啸面前的一层薄冰，“因为你想要疼痛，而一个暴力的犹太帮派成员是很不错的选择。”  
毫无疑问，Tommy弄错了一些事情，但是结果似乎却还是朝着他希望的方向发展了。  
Alfie掂了掂那根从他裤子上抽出来的皮带，“你希望我做什么？”他问，那声音和几年前他问Tommy想不想去廷巴克图时一样轻柔甜蜜，带着令人着迷的危险意味。  
随便什么，Tommy想，只要那会很疼就好了。  
他应该把这句话说出来，彻底激怒Alfie，但是不知为何，某种藏在Alfie眼睛里更深处的、Tommy无法看清的东西让他选择了沉默。  
几秒钟后，Alfie身上散发出的暴虐气息和出现时一样快速地消失了。  
“Tommy，让我跟你直说了吧，我不会打你的。”Alfie丢开了那根皮带，“你儿子差点拽掉了我的胡子，没错，但我不会因为这个或者他父亲那莫名其妙的自我厌恶而打你。”  
“Alfie……”  
“闭嘴。”Alfie粗暴地打断了他，“Tommy，我会操你，这就是我今晚留下来的目的。但是我会用我想要的方式操你，这一点——听着甜心——他妈的没得商量，因为我既不是拿钱干活的娼妓也不是能满足小美人所有愿望的精灵教母，你他妈听明白了吗？”  
Tommy缓慢地点头。  
Alfie的表情和缓下来，他摸了摸Tommy的后颈，在他额头上吻了一下。  
“脱掉你的裤子然后躺下，亲爱的。”  
“把灯关……”  
“不，”Alfie盯着他的眼睛，“我要看着你的脸。”  
Tommy没有察觉自己已经比刚进门时已经放松了一点，“我倒不知道你是这么浪漫的人。”  
“谈不上，我只是不喜欢浪费而已。”  
“浪费什么？”Tommy在他的床上躺下，Alfie很快就跟着上来，他的身体比Tommy要温暖许多，裸露的皮肤上则和Tommy一样散落着伤疤和刺青。  
“英格兰最漂亮的男人躺在我身下，你觉得我会就这么放弃看着他高潮的机会吗？”  
“是什么让你觉得……”Tommy咽了一下，因为Alfie握住了他的阴茎，“我会为你高潮？”  
“当心点儿，亲爱的，”Alfie威胁性地收紧手指，“你现在的处境可不适合跟人顶嘴。”  
“就我现在的处境，”Tommy伸出手臂揽住Alfie的脖颈，把他拉向自己，让那双藏在胡子下的美妙嘴唇再次与自己相贴，“我想说什么都可以。”  
Alfie的眼角微弯，泄露出一点笑意。他放松了力道抚摸Tommy的性器，并逐渐加快速度。  
Tommy没有刻意压抑自己，甚至相反的，他挺起腰把自己往Alfie手里送去，让那些被枪支、手杖以及其他东西磨出来的粗糙皮肤摩擦过阴茎上的每一寸皮肤，并在顶峰靠近的第一个瞬间毫不犹豫地攀了上去。  
Alfie用更深的吻将他急促的喘息吞进了肚子里，他靠得那么近，总是会在高潮之后到来的空虚顷刻间溃不成军。  
沾着精液的手滑进他的臀缝，Tommy将双腿分开，让Alfie把他的体液用另一种方式送回他体内。  
前戏进展得很缓慢，Alfie一直在吻他，嘴唇、眼睛、锁骨、喉结……好像他是什么值得花上许多时间欣赏的宝物一样。  
Tommy没有意识到那些无时无刻不在折磨着他神经的声音和场景都消失了，他的脑海完全被此刻正在发生的事情占据了。  
Alfie的手指在他身体里摸索，Tommy知道他在找什么，他不确定自己希不希望Alfie找到那个地方……或许他可以伪装一下，这整件事情仍然可以按照他最初的想法来，而这次Alfie不必知……  
“啊呃！”Tommy下意识咬住了嘴唇不让更多声音跑出来。  
大大的笑容出现在Alfie脸上，“我记得刚刚有人说’我想说什么都可以’，所以继续，甜心，把所有你想说的都’说’出来吧。”  
Tommy觉得自己的脸颊在发热，而Alfie的眼神和落在他颧骨上的吻让他确认了那不是错觉。他感到前所未有的羞耻，他想要逃跑，可是他的身体却完全没有要听从大脑命令的意思，它贪恋Alfie传递过来的温度，它比Tommy诚实。  
Alfie的手指抽出去了，Tommy知道接下来会发生什么，他有过和同性的经历，但那时，包括他自己在内，可没人有那个时间或者心情做足前戏，所以那整件事情都不是什么值得回忆的东西，只是泄欲而已。  
然而这次是不一样的，Alfie缓慢地进入时Tommy浑身都在战栗，热潮的色彩从他苍白的皮肤下透出来，他像个头一次尝到男人滋味的少女一样不知所措，只能茫然地收紧攀在Alfie背上的手指。  
“瞧瞧现在是谁在制造痕迹，”Alfie含混地咕哝道：“噢没事，亲爱的，你想就这么签下你的名字也可以……”  
这不对。  
在越来越清晰强烈的安全感中Tommy脑子里有个声音小声说道。  
这样不对，你不应该放松，你不应该感到安全，记得鸦 | 片吗？它也会带来这样轻飘飘的、舒服的感觉，但是之后呢？你知道结果的不是吗？  
这次是不一样的。  
另一个声音说。  
这次你不会坠落并碎裂，因为Alfie紧紧抓着你呢。  
Tommy知道他应该听第一个声音的，抓住四下散落的理智，把它们拼回去……  
但这感觉太好了，知道就算自己彻底放松紧绷的神经也不会瞬间支离破碎，这太好了。  
Alfie在这儿，Alfie紧紧抱着他，Alfie的手臂很棒……  
汗水在他们的躯体之间被碾磨成融化的蜜糖，将他们紧紧粘连在一起。所有的紧张不安都随着Alfie的动作一点一点被从Tommy的身体里给操了出去，剩下的就只有暖洋洋的、酥麻的快乐和安心。  
Tommy已经想不起来自己最初想要的是什么了，但他很确定那一定不会比现在他得到的更好。他放任高高低低的呻吟声从他喉咙里冒出来，或许他的女仆在听，但Tommy不在乎。Alfie要求他叫自己的名字，他那么做了，然后他得到了更多的吻和下半身的抽动摩擦。  
当Tommy再一次射出精液时，他用自己的四肢牢牢缠住Alfie，将脑袋埋在他肩上，口中除了呻吟意外还发出了他自己都没有意识到的一声呜咽。  
Alfie听见了，但他什么都没说，只是一下一下抚摸Tommy的背，直到他松开手，身体再次陷进床垫里。  
高潮的余韵从身体里逐渐抽离，Tommy能感觉到他仿佛在下坠，可他还来不及恐慌，Alfie就收紧了抱住他的手臂。  
“怎么了？”他问突然颤抖了一下的Tommy。  
失重感消失了，他在Alfie怀里，在自己床上，他很安全。  
Tommy摇摇头，懒洋洋的感觉盘踞在他身体里，他什么都不想做，只想就这样躺在Alfie怀里……或许今晚他还能稍微多睡一会儿，在那些凿击声追上他之前。  
Alfie把脸贴到Tommy额角蹭了蹭，没有追问。  
Tommy抹了一下自己的鼻子，他抬起眼睛，视线落在刚刚蹭过他鼻尖——那很痒——的胡子上，接着忽然伸手揪住一缕拽了拽。  
“操！”Alfie瞪他，但眼神并不凶狠，“Tommy，你还有你儿子对我的胡子到底有什么意见？”  
Tommy松开手，露出一个轻快的笑容，好像战争的阴影从未覆盖他，好像他的家人也没有被他亲手送进监狱并且必将与他决裂。  
“我不知道Charlie是怎么想的，但我觉得它们挺好看的。”Tommy支起上半身，轻吻Alfie因为他的话而翘起来的嘴角，“另外，我很抱歉，之前的事……关于那根皮带和我说的……”  
“嘘，”Alfie竖起一根手指挡住他的嘴唇，“Tommy，亲爱的，这阵子你经历了很多，那其中有一部分要怪我，所以别道歉，再给我一个吻就好，好吗？”  
Tommy想了想，躺了回去，“嗯，我仔细想了一下，是你应该给我一个吻。”  
Alfie笑出声来，接着Tommy感觉到那两片他已经无比熟悉的嘴唇碰了一下他的额头。  
“一切都会好起来的，Tommy，”Alfie用他惯有的那种无比自信的语气说：“你活着从法国回来了，你也活着从俄国人的密室里出来了，幸存者总是会继续幸运下去的。”  
Tommy决定相信他。


End file.
